Fearless
by silentmuse24
Summary: Continuation of White Horse, Ziva is back, Tony's a jerk, and Abby's in love. ZABBY ALERT! Dont like? Dont read! FEED THE BARD! Reviews make me smile :


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!

**A/N:** Wow, okay, so its been a while, to all my fans out there.... *cricket* erm- yes, so I'm back, somewhat temporarily, my work is still taking a nice toll out of my time and not to mention my lack of internet, but I've been going insane and I'm so bored now I decided to write another little ficlet. Hope you enjoy!! FEED THE BARD! Review :)

--x--

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"came the surprised response from McGee as I walked into the opened quarters of NCIS, alongside a rather glowing Gibbs, who was also having a hard time believing I'd returned. It has been over a year after all, since I'd made the decision to resign and return to Israel, where I found more trouble than I'd liked so therefore I went out, did what I could, and when it got too rough, gave Gibbs that call he'd always offered, and here I stand. McGee had not changed much, I turned my eyes over to the desk across and was not surprised to see none other than Tony, sitting at his usual desk, and although he did look up at McGee's strange response as McGee had been making a phone call, Tony's eyes looked far off.

His hair was a bit longer than I'd pictured it would be, and he had a faint stubble growing along his chin, circles under his eyes gave away that he'd been sleeping a bit less as of recent, along with a thin oily complexion along his forehead, his eyebrows creased as his blue eyes targeted my figure, but then something on the phone next to his ear caught his attention and he returned to his work. McGee, however, proudly came over and gave me a large hug, lifting me off of my feet.

"I didn't know you were coming back to see us!"McGee smiled joyfully. I gave a chuckle and returned his hug.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away for too long,"I agreed as he released me.

"So how long you in town for?"McGee asked.

"Permanently,"Gibbs answered for me, and led the way between McGee and I toward my old desk, that was in the same state as I'd left it before, meaning that Gibbs had never replaced me. McGee gave a stunned look at Gibbs, the desk and then myself before his smile got even wider, if that was possible.

"Really? You've come back?"He looked ready to do a small happy dance but I went on ahead toward the desk, ignoring Tony's muttering into the phone and tapping of the keys furiously along his computer as I set my purse and keys on the old cherry wood frame, Gibbs smiled as I sat in the chair.

"I'll have your weapon to you by the end of the hour,"he placed a hand on my shoulder,"welcome back."

"Thank you, Gibbs,"I nodded and flipped the small lamp on my desk, it lit after a flicker or two.

"Yeah... McGee, get Officer David upto par with the latest crook,"Gibbs barked and McGee set to work putting together a few case files on his desk and nodded.

"Yes, boss,"McGee complied.

"Tony-"Gibbs reached the stairwell and turned toward Tony's desk. Tony was still hacking away at his keyboard and his voice grew louder with anger at the person on the other end of his reciever.

"-I dont care what kind of file access you need..."

"Tony!"Gibbs barked.

"What?!"Tony jibed, right back.

My heart nearly stopped, never had Tony ever snapped at anyone like that before, especially Gibbs, even by accident, Tony, McGee and even Ducky knew better than to ever bite Gibbs' head off, even by accident, but looking back at Tony, he did not seem at all apologetic, merely annoyed, and Gibbs shot him a glare.

"Get done with that call and then get back to work,"Gibbs snapped, and then turned and headed back up the stairwell. If I didn't have well-trained discipline I swear my jaw would have hit the floor with that statement, what has been going on since I left?? Gibbs taking backtalk? No smacking upside the heads? No sturdy glares that bring a grown man to his knees, begging for mercy? I shook my head as McGee approached, acting as if everything were normal and placed three bright manilla folders on my desk before me.

"So, we've got this one case of a sailor gone MIA, linked to the death of a Chief Warrant with a GSW to the heart and head, DEA is involved due to a cocaine bust from yesterday with two Petty Officers, Grimes and Joyner, who are both linked to having worked under our Chief, and-"McGee went on, I sort of faded into the background noise, however, as I opened the case files and began reading them over. Eventually, the curiousity got to me.

"McGee, what's happened since I left?"I butted into his conversation as he tried to explain the details of another case with a Marine Lance Corporal they found buried in a ditch outside Highway 95.

"Well, death, drugs, and... oh yeah, more death, just another days work for us, you know,"McGee smiled.

"I mean why is Tony acting like he just did? And Gibbs actually took it?"I was still replaying the scene of Tony's fierce, determined look of anger in his face as he stood his ground against Gibbs' interruption. McGee looked from Tony, who was finishing up and slamming the phone back into its reciever, hastily shutting a file, logging off of his computer and then rushing up the stairs, three at a time, still looking ruffled and refusing to acknowlege myself or McGee.

"Things got a bit... crazy after you left,"McGee sighed.

"Crazy how?"McGee looked ready to answer my question but before I could hear the words from his mouth, his jaw snapped shut at the sound of a thick packet of papers thudding against the floor and an obnoxiously loud, familiar squeal.

"ZIVA!"From around the bend of the cubicle, stood the criminalistics forensic analyst of NCIS, Abby Sciuto. I'd nearly forgotten about dropping down into the lab to say hello, but with the sudden rush of being thrown back into work, it had passed my mind and I'd figured I'd get around to it later, but seeing the stunned, and slightly hurt, yet ecstatic expression upon the young gothic girl's face made me wish I'd stopped by sooner. The papers flew from their packet on the floor at Abby's boot heels as she didn't care and rushed past them to run straight to me.

I stood and yet, found myself falling back as I became engulfed with a hug that maybe tripled McGee's, Abby nearly squeezed my neck so hard I thought my eyes would bulge from my skull like those little stress relief dolls that you see in a shrink's office.

"Abby.. Abby, I cant breathe!"I wheezed, as much as I loved getting hugs from the over-enthusiastic girl, oxygen was a much needed necessity. Abby released my neck, and stepped back, just far enough to look at me, and I, her. I noticed how she didn't seem to wear nearly as much dark makeup as she once did, and that her hair was much longer, yet still very black, her green eyes were a bit misty and a faint red tint took to her cheeks, as she looked ready to cry.

"Abby-"I began, but Abby hugged me once more, this time around my waist, placing her face in the crook of my neck.

"You never said you were back, Ziva, I've missed you!"and as I hugged her back, very aware of the soft body in my arms and I stiffened slightly once more as a memory returned and I recalled my last hug from Abby.

_"And I, you, Abbie, thanks,"I mumbled, and then I felt her press a soft kiss to my neck and I froze, before she released me and gave me a sad smile._

That same soft spot on my neck, where Abby's lips had pressed, was now invaded, yet again, by the same pair of lips as Abby pressed a delicate, hardly traceable kiss to my neck as she released me from the embrace.

"Sorry, Abs, I just got back and Gibbs already has me involved in this case, I promise that I was just about to come see you,"it wasn't a whole lie, I really had planned to visit Abby, and Duckie, oh how I missed them both.

"It's all good, you're forgiven... for now,"Abby grinned saucily. "But you owe me,"she winked and smiled.

"There a reason for your visit here, Abby, or are you just slacking?"came Tony's demanding tone as he returned from Gibbs' office and looked less than pleased than before. I sighed internally, unable to comprehend the sudden change of Tony's once half-wit, humorous attitude.

"Tony, show a little respect, we have a bonafide veteran here!"Abby grinned at me.

"Actually, she's not a vet, just a workin' gal like you, now, either give me the files or get back downstairs and hurry up with that DNA sample,"Tony ordered. I was stunned. Abby's face fell as she stepped away and grabbed some of the papers from the floor and handed them to Tony who took a look through, grabbed what he needed, handed them back to Abby and walked back to his desk without even a thank you. I was stunned. Abby looked back over at me, and the look in her eyes nearly destroyed me.

"Tony, I think you need to stand back up and apologize to Abby for your attitude,"McGee stopped what he was doing and Abby's eyes widened. Tony looked back up from his desk and stared at me, almost perplexed at my statement.

"Come again?"he asked, dumbly.

"I said, you need to cut your damn attitude, DiNozzo and apologize to Abby, _and_ to Gibbs for your behavior, its unacceptable,"I demanded, stepping toward his desk.

"And I say, you do your damn work and leave my attitude out of this, you may be back, but you're not in charge, _Officer_ David,"Tony growled, standing to meet my eye.

"Nor are you, _Agent_ DiNozzo,"I spat. "Whether or not who _is_ in charge, you have no right to be acting this way, I'm sure if it were Paula you were talking to-"

"DONT YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT PAULA!"Tony shouted, the entire office went awkwardly silent, I was spent, Abby looked shaken and McGee looked fearful and concerned toward me. Tony was red-faced and looked ready to take a swing at me. I felt myself backtrack, _Paula was the cause of this?_

"DiNozzo, David, break it up!"Gibbs interfered and I gladly stepped away, taking my eyes from Tony to Gibbs, who looked rather aggrivated with Tony, but something in his eyes seemed to keep him from giving his usual headsmack.

"Lets get back to the case at hand, where are we on finding Allan Fredrick, McGee?"Gibbs marched over to McGee's desk and I went to my own, Abby finished collecting her papers and then as I turned on the old desktop, Abby stopped beside my desk.

"I can catch you up on everything, shoot me your new address in an email and I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, casual"Abby muttered into my ear. I didn't get the chance to reply as Abby did an immediate about face and hustled back off to her lair down below.

--x--

I opened the door to my apartment, that I'd rented out during my absence and sighed, it was good to feel at home, I locked the door and checked my watch, it was quarter til seven, and I knew that Abbie would be there shortly, so I hurried to set my things down on the familiar cabinet near my bedside and I started the shower and let it take time to warm up while I picked out something to wear...

"Casual, I dont think I have anything- oh,"I paused at the sight of her favorite dress, it was a dark, near emerald green in color, worn the same night Tony and I had gone upon that mission to fool, what turned out to be Feds, into thinking we were newlyweds. It tied around the back of the neck, leaving the shoulder blades open to view along with a hint of bare cleavage, smiling, I chose my comfortable dark green matching ballet slippers, it was a bit more formal than most, but until I fully unpacked all of my clothes, I'd have to play it off for now, I then gathered the clothes and headed in for a quick shower. I was still blow drying my hair when the buzzer sounded.

"Hey, running a little behind, I'll meet you downstairs,"I spoke into the box.

"M'kay, no rush, we're meeting up with the guys, so they can chill,"Abby's voice came over the speaker. I felt a small icy chill run down my spine, I could only hope that we weren't to meet up with Tony as well, I still couldn't be sure still what to make of the confrontation earlier that afternoon. Finally finished my hair, I pulled it into a simple ponytail, and then adding a bit of eyeliner and some lipgloss, I was finished, grabbing my keys and purse, I remembered to lock up and headed downstairs where I noticed Abby sitting with her feet dangling over the edge of my brownstone, sandals in her hands, she wore a black t-shirt that accentuated her curves and snug blue jeans, looking rather normal for the abnormalness that I'd come to know and relate to as Abby, several brightly colored rubber bracelets, a small spider ring on her right middle finger and her spike choker, however, made up for the lack of exotic clothing, her hair was down, which was a very rare sight indeed, as Abby loved to play with her hair, and mine, too as I recall, and make all sorts of new twists and turns to create wild styles with her dark locks.

As I exited, Abby's eyes turned toward me and she smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey stranger,"she joked. I chuckled.

"Hey yourself, where are we going?"I asked, curious.

"It's a surprise, just consider it a welcome back party, c'mon,"Abby grabbed my hand and practically dragged me headfirst toward her car, I laugh and follow along with her, ignoring the pit of butterflies in my stomach at the soft touch of her hand.

_There's somethin about the way the street looks when its just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to your car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_...

We drove down the road, the entire time Abby going on and on about different things that have happened while I've been gone, all the time I'm just following along, laughing at side jokes and how she animates her voice to sound like Gibbs and McGee and even the Director, I find myself come to tears many a time when she impersonates Tony, she even puts her shades on and does a few signature moves, playing around, and then my mind retraces the steps of this afternoon and I ask again.

"What is wrong with Tony now? He seems like a whole 'nother person,"I stated, listening to the soft tunes of jazz come through the speakers of her radio. Suddenly the tone grows tense and Abby gets a bit more serious.

"There was this case, a few months back, Paula and her team were on the case at first, but two of her agents were killed in a terrorist bomber's attack, NCIS got involved when it became tricky, because technically it was supposed to be us on the case in the first place, Paula worked alongside us to figure out how the bomber escaped, despite that Tony didnt want her too, afterall she'd nearly been blown to bits beforehand on the first bomb, it all wound up to be a trick wall, though, and.. well- we suspected the wrong group when we were staking out a muslim funeral service and Paula saw the real bomber, attacked him behind the wall and- the terrorist detonated the bomb, there was nothing left, Tony was right at the wall when she shut it on him before the bomb went off,"I felt my heart squeeze painfully in my chest. _Oh, Tony..._

"Tony didn't get hurt?"I asked. Abby looked ready to cry herself.

"Not physically, the wall itself sustained the explosion, but Tony hasn't been the same since,"she muttered the last part. "He cant even really fret his anger out on the guy that killed her, there's no justice to be had, they were supposed to be married the very next week."

I downcast my eyes and sent up a silent prayer to help heal Tony's hurt, but I knew deep within my heart, that nothing could ever repair the damage that had already been done. I felt a warm hand pull mine apart and fingers laced between my own, palms pressed together, I looked up to see Abby give me a brief, yet sure smile.

"I wont let you be sad, you're back with us, its a happy night,"Abby smiled. I nodded, and smiled, for Abby, for her trying to help, for bringing me back into the group that she once thought I didn't belong in after I replaced Agent Todd. I looked outside as the rain began to pour down and hoped that we wouldn't get trapped in this storm. But then again it was a warm, hot summer day that could use a little rain, despite my uplifting mood the closer we got to the party. Abby took her free hand and ran it through her loose locks, and the way her bangs fall before her green eyes make me long to see them shine with happiness again, and I squeeze our twined hands and she looks down at them, before shooting a gleeful smile at me, and I feel the butterflies yet again.

_We're drivin down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you_...

--x--

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Duckie and even the Director were at the crowded restaurant, I hugged Duckie happily as I'd not seen him yet, and then had a round of drinks, on Gibbs, for my welcome back party, the whole time I'm sitting next to Abby, trying to concentrate on something McGee is saying, but then we're interrupted by a loud, rather rude belch from Tony. I feel Abby take my hand under the table as I brace myself to not shout at Tony to remember his manners. But then, I nearly burst out laughing when Gibbs pulls a signature move and smacks Tony upside the head and Tony mutters an aggrivated apology.

After my third margarita, I decide I've about had enough, I'm leaning against Abby and hardly able to keep myself awake, as much as I miss everyone, I whisper,

"Take me home,"to Abby, who visibly shudders at my words and then moves to get up and I stumble slightly before regaining my nature and joining her, saying my round of goodbyes. We exit the restaurant to see that the storm is pounding rain across the pavement, the wind carrying it in sheets, the temperature has dropped a little but its still warm, I laugh at the irony, I love the rain, I open my arms out, still rather under the influence and let my foot fall out into the rain, and grow wet, but the rain is a bit chillier than I thought and I jerk it back.

Abby laughs and grabs my hand and drags me, yet again, out into the pouring rain, the two of us giggling stupid, laughing at absolutely nothing but the fact that we're both soaked and somewhat lost in the parking lot, trying to recall where Abby's car was parked. The thunder crashed and lightning caused Abby's face to glow, and the only thing I could hear in my mind was..

_Damn, she's so beautiful..._

"C'mon!"Abby yelled over the thunder and wind.

"No, dance with me, Abby!"I giggled, taking her hand.

"But you're dress-!"Abby tried to argue, but was smiling too widely at me to care.

_And I dont know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I dont know why but with you I dance _

_In a storm, in my best dress_

_Fearless_...

I feel Abby take my hand, spin me around once and then... I'm pressed up against her, our eyes locked and I feel her warm breath pounding at me, like her heart against my own, and I feel an urge to kiss her right there, and I dont know why it is I'm just realizing these feelings but at the moment I really dont care... Abby's leaning toward me and her eyes droop, as do mine as I feel myself gravitate toward her, but lightning flashes and suddenly I'm kissing.... air. I blink, what? Abby is now rushing me into the car, which she seemed to finally remember where it was. I feel disappointment settle in my stomach as Abby rushes us out of the parking lot, but I dont want to go home. I grab one of her hands from the wheel and lace our fingers, she looks over at me..

_So baby drive slow til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_...

"Drive a little slower, Abby, I'm not ready for the night to end just yet,"I whispered, Abby complied, by pulling her car off the main highway, as the rain crashed down upon us, and she turned off the engine, there was nothing but silence in the tiny little car, save for the pounding of rain against the fiberglass rooftop, water filed down the windshield and windows like a waterfall, blurring the night before us, lighting up like crystal when lightning flashed.

"Want to dance again?"Abby asked me, and I look over at her, giving her that grin I know will answer her question without a doubt, we open the doors in sync and thrust our bodies out into the downpour, allowing the water to soak us through, yet again, my hair is a mess, I pull it free from my ponytail and whip it about and Abby laughs, putting her arms around my waist, we dance, mostly just going in circles as the rain continues to fall around us, thunder warningly crashing in the sky, sounding like whips cracking against boulders. We continue to dance until a trucker comes up and sees us in the road and rolls his windshield down.

"Ya'll ladies need any assistance?"he asked in a thick southern twang.

"No, sir!"Abby tried to hold back her laugh as I just outright began giggling, holding onto Abby for support to not fall over.

'_Cause I dont know how it gets any better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I dont know why but with you, I'd dance_

_In a storm, in my best dress,_

_Fearless_...

"Alright then, you may wanna be careful gettin back, its only gonna get worse,"the trucker rolled his window back up to keep the rain out and drove on. Abby burst into a fit of laughter as she carried herself and me back to her car, making sure I got buckled in before we started the engine, the wipers, turned on the lights and headed back, much slower this time...

It was close to midnight by time we made it to my apartment and I hesitate to get out, really not wanting Abby to leave, and the storm is slowly fading away into the distance, the rain had let up, it was merely a drizzle now.

"I'll walk you up, c'mon,"Abby smiled, opening the door for me and offering her hand. I smiled and took it, lacing our fingers as we stumbled, making our way up the stairs toward my floor. We finally make it, and I pause at the door, turning, I see Abby look much sadder than I'd had yet to see her all day, yet when I turn, it dissappears and is replaced with upmost confidence, like that similar gleam she gets when she has found the answer to a clue or helped to solve a case, or even landed one of her favorite Caff-pow drinks.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Abby, it truly made me feel like I was home,"I smiled and leaned into hug her, my body instantly warming along all parts that touched hers. As I went to release her however, she did not remove her arms from around my waist. I see that familiar gleam and I feel my hands grow shaky, my palms begin to sweat, or is that the rain? I've had too much to drink...

She's leaning in toward me, and I feel one hand cup my waist, the other reaches to touch my cheek. Her warm breath caresses my face, smelling faintly of her chocolate dessert and the cocktail she had with it. Normally I'm never this nervous but as she pulls me closer, I feel my bravery start to come back and I grow more confident in my want for this... this moment with Abby, my co-worker, my friend, my.. love.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, its flawless, really somethin_

_It's fearless_...

Her lips press against mine and I become lost in the softness, in how sweet she tastes, my mind grows blank and all I can focus on is how fast my heart is pounding against my ribcage, how soft her hands feel against my skin, and how to get the key to unlock my damned door. I feel her press me up against said door and suddenly she's all over me, I feel hot, no longer chilled from the rain or the air conditioned hall, she whispers words that make no sense, lovingly, tenderly, she caresses every part of my body and I never want this to end.

If you'd asked me over a year ago who it was that had stolen my heart, never in a million years would I have answered that it was a beautifully tragic forensic analyst female that worked a floor below my office.

'_Cause I dont know how it gets any bestter than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I dont know why but with you, I'd dance_

_In a storm, in my best dress,_

_Fearless..._

"I love you, Ziva,"Abby whispered into the kiss.

"And I, you, Abby, and I, you,"I replied and led her to my bedroom.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: **Phew! So I'm finally finished with my first story in months, sorry if it seems rushed, I actually spent my entire workday putting this together cuz I've been so bored, so I hope you enjoy and please remember to kindly FEED THE BARD, reviews!


End file.
